


That Nosy Parrot

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Spying, Watching Someone Sleep, there's some sexual content but it's super mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: He was a bird, a parrot, so he could do whatever he wanted in the palace.So, Iago watches Jasmine.





	That Nosy Parrot

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Pre-movie, when Jafar is still royal vizier and living in the palace. Iago gets free range to fly around the palace...and spy on Princess Jasmine whenever he gets a chance. When she's bathing, or dressing, or sleeping...
> 
> Yeeeeah, Iago is a total creeper and stalker. Nothing really graphic. Just smut."

He was a bird, a parrot, so he could do whatever he wanted in the palace. Sometimes actually lounged around in trees, or pestered the other animals that lived in the menagerie (but never, _never_ that Tiger of the Princess’s), or he’d actually spent time hanging out without Princess Jasmine’s knowledge in her chambers. Watching her. 

Sometimes he’d watch her do very un-Princess-like things, such as scratching her crotch while she lounged on her couch reading a book. Yeah, that’s really graceful. Though, sometimes she would keep her hand down her pants for an extended period of time and moan… interesting.

Sometimes while she slept. Whatever. Humans were interesting sleepers. She slept gracefully. Her father snored. Jafar did not move at all. 

Sometimes while she was stark naked. She did have a nice body. Not that was any consequence to him. He was a parrot. It was not going to happen anyway, but still… nice to look at. Especially when water was on her skin, making her glisten. 

Sometimes while she talked to that Tiger. She talked to him in two ways: like a baby, like how the Sultan talked to he, himself, except she did it with love; and, the other, just like she would talk to a normal person. She seemed like a lonely person; like that Tiger was her only friend.


End file.
